A frequency division duplex (FDD) manner or a time division duplex (TDD) manner is usually used in an existing wireless communications network to avoid interference between a transmitter and a receiver. In a full-duplex technology, signal transmission and signal reception are simultaneously performed in a same frequency band. Full-duplex application in wireless transmission is a recent research focus. Introduction of the full-duplex technology to a cellular system may bring advantages such as increasing frequency spectrum efficiency and improving resource scheduling flexibility. When the full-duplex technology is applied to the wireless communications network, a self-interference problem of a full-duplex device needs to be resolved. Due to simultaneous transmission and reception in a same frequency, great interference is caused by a transmit signal of a full-duplex transceiver on a receive signal. A self-interference cancellation device is difficult to implement due to high complexity. In a common full-duplex system, a network device is a full-duplex device, and user equipment (UE) is a conventional half-duplex device.
When the full-duplex technology is applied to the existing wireless communications network, for example, in an Long Term Evolution (LTE)/Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) network, different TDD UEs use different subframe configuration manners. Therefore, a network device may perform only uplink reception in some subframes, but needs to simultaneously perform uplink reception and downlink transmission in other subframes. For a power control policy, the foregoing cases are usually not distinguished in the prior art. Same power control may be performed on a full-duplex subframe and another subframe. In this case, a received signal-to-noise ratio of the network device is lower than an expected received signal-to-noise ratio due to the self-interference problem of the full-duplex subframe. Alternatively, the network device may configure another group of power control parameters, different from those of another subframe, for the full-duplex subframe, to perform separate subframe-level power control. When a quantity of UEs increases, a quantity of subframes using separate power control parameters also increases. Consequently, signaling overheads are greatly increased, and network performance is affected. Therefore, a power control method is needed to perform power control on UE, to ensure smoothness of a signal-to-noise ratio of each uplink subframe when a full-duplex technology is applied, and further ensure reception performance of the uplink subframe without causing a notable increase of signaling overheads.